


Aliens? Aliens.

by MudkipBrony



Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Not Beta Read, Personas are horses, Red Dead Redemption 2 Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Futaba is always dragging Yusuke around in search of the strange and unusual. Not that he minds all too much, the things he has seen are wonderful sources of inspiration. So, when Futaba asks him to take her up north to investigate an abandoned cabin, he is more than willing to go.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123118
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	Aliens? Aliens.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: ~~Juxtaposition~~ /Dead of Night

October 12th, 1896

5 P.M.

"Please try to stay still," Yusuke asked, picking up his notebook and began sketching.

He wanted his next painting to represent power, pure, untamed power. Unfortunately, he could never find a creature wild enough to draw, let alone paint. Though he wasn't stupid, he knew even if he kept his distance from a bear or a wolf, he would be found first.

His solution was looking closer to camp. Ryuji seemed like a good candidate for his painting, but the boy refused to keep still for longer than five seconds. He tried their fearless leader, but his power was quiet, it buzzed beneath his skin. It was then he saw it, power. Power, atop a grey mustang. Power, with red eyes and short brown hair. Power, with dual revolvers but preferred to use her fists. Power, Makoto Niijima.

The older teen nodded and stayed as still as possible. Although ever few minutes, maybe by instinct, she would gently pat the horse's neck. But if it got the horse to relax, he couldn't blame her. Animals were pains to make stay still for long amounts of times.

"Inari!"

The shout of his name spooked Johanna, causing the horse to rear back. Makoto tried to calm the horse down while Yusuke took a few steps back. He refused to die via hoof to the face.

Yusuke turned to see Futaba walk up to him, a gremlin-like grin on her face. "Oh Inari!"

Seeing there was no way Johanna would consider staying still for the rest of the day he focused his attention to his tiny gremlin girlfriend. "I hope you realize that you ruined a perfectly good sketch."

But she waved it off as if it were nothing. "You can get anyone to sit on a horse and look pretty. Even Mona can do it!"

"Mona is a feline, Futaba, he does not have the same essence a human would," Yusuke began to explain, "while a feline can-"

"Inari I don't speak art," she interrupted, "anyway. I heard there's an old cabin in the Heartlands, up near Heartland Overflow."

The artist already knew where this was heading. "And you want to investigate?"

"You know me so well," she pretended to be touched then suddenly grabbed his hand, "Come on! Let's go hunt some ghosts!"

"No ghosts! Do _not_ get haunted!" Makoto scolded.

* * *

October 13th, 1896

2 A.M.

Yusuke had not expected the cabin to be so hard to find. The sun has set many hours ago when they finally reached the Heartlands area, and the days have shifted by the time they found the path leading up to the cabin.

"We should rest, the cabin will always be there tomorrow," Yusuke suggested.

"But I heard if you go inside in the dead of night something happens! Come on it's right there!"

Tired and in no mood to argue, he gripped Goemons' reins a little tighter and continued to follow the path. But the path didn't go on for too much longer, for Futaba nudged his shoulder and pointed to a cabin-shaped shadow amongst the trees.

Before he could even stop the horse Futaba slid off its back and made her way into the building, no lantern, and no way to defend herself. "Futaba!" Yusuke called out to her.

"Inari come look at this!"

Unmounting the horse and quickly hitching his steed to a tree branch the artist ran inside the old cabin. The inside of the cabin had two rows of bunk beds on either side of the room. Each bed occupied by a body, with only a thin white sheet covering them. At the far end of the cabin was a desk with a skeleton hunched over in the chair behind. But what was even more ominous was the green glow that illuminated the room. "What is it? Is this the work of a spirit?"

Futaba simply stood in the center of the room, looking up. When Yusuke followed her gaze, he was immediately was entranced. The green glow came from above, to only now Yusuke realized there was no roof. Above them was something only art could describe. He reached into his satchel and pulled out his notebook, opening to a fresh page and started to draw. To capture this flying disk emanating this green glow. He copied its light formation, its symbols, everything he could.

But once he ran outside to get a better angle the disk flew away into the night.


End file.
